Castle of Souls
by DragonRider43
Summary: This is a Charmed cross with Supernatural. Takes place after the Final Battle. Billie is bored but when she answers the door one night she ends up catching a man who she finds out is Dean Winchester. Horrible at summaries just read it and review.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Billie rolled her eyes. She was so bored. Ever since the Final Battle and the loss of her sister. Bille's felt alone but worse of all there was nothing to do. Evil had begun to cower and now there was no one to face. She remembered that a demon told Piper and the Charmed Ones that they'd attack in the next generation. That meant Wyatt and Chris would battle most demons. God!! She hated being so bored. Suddenly there was a knock on the door a faint one she barely heard until it became a pound.

" Billie, can you get that, sweetie!" Piper yelled from the kitchen.

Billie sighed. Why not? she asked herself, That's all she's been doing for the past two months. She got up and ran to the door. The pound became harder.

" Alright! Alright!" she yelled as she opened the door only to catch a guy.

She observed him. A really hot guy. But she gasped when she looked at the rest of him. He was bleeding from a scratch to the side of the head and his shirt was soaked with blood that Billie thought he must've died or so she thought. He opened his eyes and looked so tired and drowsy.

" Help." he whispered.

She leaned in close," It's okay now, hear me. It's going to be okay." She turned to the kitchen," PIPER!! LEO!!"

" MY brother." the man muttered.

" Yes, I'm listening"  
" My brother's out there."

Leo was the first to get there followed by Piper.

" Oh my Lord! Billie!" Piper shouted.

" There's someone else out there,Leo!" Billie told Leo who was observing the youth's wounds, hearing there was someone else out there he ran out.

" Oh, god! PAIGE!!" Piper yelled at the top of her yell.

The young man woke at the voice and struggled to keep consciousness. Billie moved his head to her lap.

" My brother." he whispered.

" I got him!" Leo shouted coming in with a second youth.

" Your brother's here." Billie answered," He's fine. What's your name?"

" Dean." he choked," Dean Winchester."

At that moment, he lost and fell into a dark oblivion. Paige at that moment orbed in to see two bloody messes of two brothers.

" Good Lord! What happened here?" she asked.

No one had answer.

" Um, let's seperate them. In case, they're evil or something." Piper said.

" What?!" Billie asked.

These strangers came here, not any other house. They weren't evil.

" They're not evil!" she said defending them," They came here. We're in the middle of a street. Out of all the houses why us?"

" She has a point." Leo said agreeing with her.

He saw it here way. It was true.

" Alright! Alright." Paige interceded," Put the second guy in my old room and put the first guy in the living room."

" Can you just orb him to the couch and then heal him?" Billie asked.

" No!" Piper shouted," No easy way out. Paige heal them after we get them to the rooms."

Billie, Piper, and Paige lifted Dean to the couch as Leo effortlessly carried the younger brother upstairs. Paide knelt down beside the man and then set her hands over the deep wounds that were on his chest. Nothing happened.

" Paige!" Billie said," C'mon. He'll bleed to death."

" His body's not responding to the magic." she replied.

" So he's immune to whitelighter magic?" Piper asked as Leo came down hearing that," Honey, is that possible?"

" Well, yes. But I forgot under what circumstances that happens. Paige try the other brother upstairs." he suggested.

" Then what do we do with Dean?" Billie asked.

" So what, we're naming him now?" Paige said jokingly when Billie threw her a look.

" No, he told me his name as Leo came in with the brother."

" You'll have to do it the hard way. Clean the wounds and then bandage it." Piper said.

" Okay, who's doing it?" Billie asked taking the first aid kit from uner the coffee table.

Paige went upstairs," Sweetie, can you do it?"

Billie turned to Piper but she already had a reason," I'm gonna go cook something for all of us."

She turned to Leo," It's already dusk. These guys are gonna have to stay for the night so I'm gonna go prepare some rooms."

She sighed as she was alone with a bloody stranger. The wounds and blood were nearest to the chest. She decided to take off the shirt but she could barely move him. She sat him up so that she could remove the jacket and the shirt but she regretted it. The marks were deep and gory.

" Oh, god." she whispered.

She took a wet cloth and started to clean the wounds. Then she took some alcohol pads to clean the red swollen ones. She was thankful he was asleep or else he'd be in a lot of pain.


	2. Chapter 2

OH WELL, I GOT THREE REVIEWS BUT THAT'S STILL GOOD. IT MEANS SOMEONE'S READING. JUST PLEASE REVIEW!! 

CHAPTER TWO:

Dean groaned as he woke up. The sun came on him and he didn't even bother shading his eyes or closing the blinds. He must've slept through the night. His muscles hurt as he sat up but he shrugged the pain off and looked around. The address of the house was somehow listed in his father's journal as some sort of safe house to either get help or recruitments. The house looked like an ordinary one. It was weird. Usually demon hunter safe houses were surronded with some sort of protective barriers like a demon circle or something. But there was nothing in the house to suggest that it was protected. He had burned this address into his mind as they began the hunt. He and his brother, Sam Winchester, were passing through this place and so for a backup plan he remembered the safe house address. The hunt had gone terribly wrong and he kicked in his backup plan. He drove here through blood and parked a few blocks away for no suspicion. He dragged his brother to the house and pounded on the door. A girl, blonde younger than him, answered the door. He realized that she hadn't screamed or anything as he fell. She must be really used to bloody strangers showing up on the front step. _Hey where is that girl?_ he asked himself.

He looked around but he didn't have to looked far. There was a couch on the opposite side of the room and he saw her lying there. She had blood on her jeans and stains on her shirt, most likely his. She was at least five or six years younger than him. Possibly a college student. He got up and walked over to her. He winced as he stood. His wounds were still a little on the healing side. He knelt down beside his attendant and brushed away the hair that fell to her face. He guessed that she as a very light sleeper because she felt his touch and woke instantly.

" I'm sorry." he stuttered," I just got up and I saw you here."

" Oh." she smiled as she sat up," Good morning, Dean."

" Good morning-" he started not knowing her name and he was implying that with a hand gesture.

" Oh, Billie. Billie Jenkins." she replied.

" Dean Winchester, again." he joked.

" Yes, I know." she beamed," So, how you holding up? Muscles hurting?"

" At first." he admitted sitting next to her.

She didn't seem to mind even though he knew she noticed. Just at that moment he remembered Sam.

" Where's my brother?" he asked.

" Oh, he's upstairs. Don't worry. Just let him rest and he should be up pretty soon." she answered.

She gazed at him for a moment." So why were you so bloody?"

" Oh, umm..." he started but there was only one thing to tell her, the truth.

After all this was a demon hunter safe house. Listed by his father to go there for help.

" You wouldn't believe me." he said with a little breath.

" If I told you about me it'd be the other way around." Billie said attempting to hint that she wasn't really well- normal.

" Fine." he said and turned staring her straight in her olive green eyes," I- I'm- a demon hunter."

She smiled as if giving him an all knowing smile." I know."

" Wait, then why'd you?"

" Just wanted you to say it."

" Okay. So, um, what're you?"

Her look faded into one of perplexity," What?"

" You said if you told me what you were I wouldn't believe it."

" Oh, well," she whispered and leaned in close, close to his ear but still in range of eye contact," I'm a witch."

His reaction surprised her. He jumped up and winced but his hand went to his waist where there was a holster and an empty one. She took the gun she had hid beneath her pillow and held it up giving it a wave.

" Looking for this?" she asked with a serious tone," What's wrong?"

" You're not a witch." he said," I've seen what they look like and they look nothing like you."

" What?" she asked," Yes, we look human we are in a way human. I don't see why you're freaking out on me here. You're in a house of witches by the way."

" My dad was wrong. This isn't a safe house."

" Yes, this is. We've harbored people like you well not in my time but maybe the Charmed Ones have."

" Charmed Ones?" he asked.

" God, I've got to stop doing that." she said to herself as she got up, but she didn't hand him the gun.

" My brother and I were attacked by a witch. A witch is what nearly killed us and if you're a-"

She realized what he was getting at," No! No. No. We're not evil. We fight evil like you. We kill demons, evil wizards, and all that fun stuff. I've been reading your book and-"

Dean looked down to see that his father's journal was gone, too. Billie was holding it up as well. _That's how she knew!_ he thought.

" I see that you've fought some evil I've never heard of and I've fought different types of demons that I guess you've never heard of. And vampires! You guys hunt those evil things, too."

She looked up into his eyes to see that he looked alarmed and a little betrayed.

" Are you listening to me?" she asked," I'm not evil. This place is a safe house. You can ask trolls, mermaids, spirits-"

His stare turned to that of amazement as she tossed him the book.

" Whoever wrote this book knew this place was a safehouse and maybe you'd know that I was on the side of good if you'd read the next page." she said.

He looked at her and then at his father's journal that he just caught. He turned to the page of the address and looked at the accompanying page. His eyes skimmed it. She was telling the truth. The page was written on the witch family that inhabited the house and fought the evil that plagued the world other than demons and ghosts or spirits.

" I'm a good guy." Billie said reinforcing the page.

" I'm not." came a high-pitched voice.

Billie leaned out a little to look and see what was behind Dean. He turned around. There standing in the middle of the room was what looked like an elemental to Billie. The body was that of a female but it was composed of leaves, dirt, and tree bark. Her eyes were pools of red and when stared at you, you knew you were her target.

" Hello, Dean." she teased.

Billie ran over to him and slipped her arm behind his back. It was the arm with the gun. He felt her press it against his back and he slipped his hand behind him to grab it.

" I see you're healing. You and you're brother. But I'll deal with him shortly." she hissed.

It was enough to send Dean firing at her with the gun. He had pulled Billie close to him with his free arm so that the witch couldn't attack and seperate them. Suddnely the gun clicked. _Empty._ Dean thought as he threw the gun to the side. The witch laughed," That's not going to work."

" Yeah?" Billie asked stepping forward," Bite this!"

She threw her hands in an exploxive gesture forward. The witch was hurt but not that much. Billie tried again getting an even better effect. She was nearly dead. But it was tiring she was using all her energy meaning the witch or elemental was really strong. She threw her hands forward getting a scream of agony as the elemental burst into dust. Billie collapsed but Dean was quick. He caught her and shielded her as the magic exploded. The two heard shouts coming from upstairs.

Leo and Piper came running down and stopped mid-way on the stairs. There was no way they were going to step into the dustcloud. Piper blasted something in the middle clearing out some of the dust and the couple waited 'till it settled. And there in the middle sitting on the ground were the two. Dean's arms were wrapped around Billie holding her close. The dust got to his lungs but not to hers.

Dean leaned Billie into his arms as the dust settled. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at him.

" You okay?" he asked.

She gave a faint smile," Yeah, I'm okay."

Leo leaned in close to Piper so that he wouldn't be heard," Is it me or are those two-"

" Ssh!" Piper whispered giving Leo a light slap on the shoulder and pulling him upstairs leaving the two in the room in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about taking so long to update but i was working on the other story and i plan to work on more. But plz comment this

CHAPTER THREE:

Dean couldn't believe it. There was a whole other branch to the demon world. There was the one that he knew and the one that Billie and The Charmed Ones ,who he was still bound to meet, knew.

" You want to go and help me get my stuff out of the car?" he asked.

Billie gave a little giggle," Sure, why not?"

" Hey, where are the Charmed Ones?"

" Oh, they're attending to your brother."

He smiled as the two of them walked out and into the early morning.

Sam groaned as he awoke.

" Oh, honey. He's awake." he heard a woman's voice.

He waited a while for his eyes to adjust to the light. That's when he saw her but at instant he felt that she wasn't normal.

" Who are you?" he asked.

" My name's Piper Halliwell and this is my husband Leo Wyatt."

" Oh." he muttered as he sat up with a groan.

He flexed his muscles a little.

" I've been out cold for a while haven't I?" he asked.

Piper nodded," For at least twelve hours."

" And my brother?"

" Oh, he's fine. He and Billie went to go get your car." Leo said.

" His car." Sam corrected," By the way, who's Billie?"

Moving the car into the Halliwell driveway didn't take longer than ten minutes. He was already grabbing to bags of clothes and another one of something heavy that Billie didn't even want to know about.

" Why are you so heavilly armed?" she asked noticing there was a rack of weapons in the truck.

" Different demons. Different weapons. It's annoying." he explained closing the door.

" Want me to carry a bag?" she asked.

He threw her the lightest one," That's Sam's bag. He packs really light."

" I can see that." she said as the two of them walked up the front steps and through the door.

The smell of food hit the two of them instantly.

" Mmm." Billie whispered," Piper's cooking."

" I'm starving." Dean said.

" Yeah, so am I." came a voice.

Dean looked up to see his brother.

" Hey, Sammy!" he shouted as his brother walked down the stairs and gave his brother a slap on the back.

" Ow." Sam whispered when his gaze turned from his brother to Billie.

" Hi, Sam Winchester, Dean's brother." Sam said extending his hand to her.

" Billie Jenkins, nice to meet you." she said shaking his hand.

" I guess you already know about the hunt and everything." Sam said giving Dean a firm glare.

Dean gave him a "what?" look.

" Yeah, well. I guess you know we're witches."

" I know."

" How?" Dean asked.

" Hey, guys! Anybody hungry?" came a new voice.

Billie the three looked into the kitchen to see a load of people.

" Oh, Sam, Dean meet Henry, Paige, Phoebe, Coop, Leo, and Piper." Billie said.

Sam turned to Leo and Piper," We already met."

" We haven't." Dean commented.

" Believe me," Piper said walking over to Dean and placing her hand on his shoulder," You'll meet all of us."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances as they took the remaining places at the table which was awfully big.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: 

Sam Winchester through a "what?" kind of look toward his older brother Dean. He had just accepted on offer from Leo. For the past half-hour the Winchesters and Halliwells including Billie, were explaining themselves, telling stories of their encounters with demons, and telling of life events. It was then that Dean said that the family never really had a home anymore and were often coming from motel and going to a motel. That was when Leo gave the offer. The chance to at least stay in San Francisco for a month or two before going off. Since Sam had mentioned that they have passed through California many times, the offer seemed logical but for the brothers there was a reason that they couldn't accept and they knew it very well.

" Oh, Mr-" Sam started.

" Leo." the man said.

" Well then, Leo we-" Sam started again.

" Thank you." Dean came in," But we can only stay for at least four weeks before we need to go and fight demons and things."

Leo and Piper smiled as did, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, and Henry but Sam wasn't looking at their smiles he was looking at his brother who seemed to be smiling at someone. He followed his brother's gaze to see Billie smiling and looking at Dean. Lunch was already over and Leo brought Sam to the room that would be his.

" I can take him to the room." Billie offered leading Dean and pulling him by the hand upstairs.

The two of them ran upstairs but not before bumping into a blonde haired five year old and a dark haired toddler.

" Well, hello guys!" Dean greeted but the toddler held out his hand extending a blue shield over the two of them and with the other hand he formed a forcefield around Billie.

" Wyatt!!" she yelled beneath the blue shield as she was unable to break through it," Wyatt, he's a friend."

" Yeah, little guy. I'm a friend of your parents."

The little boy stared before smiling," My mommy's a witch."

" Yeah, my mom's-"

" Dean!"

" Sorry. Look, I'm a demon hunter and I know Piper and Leo."

The child looked at him.

" Wyatt-" Billie started and then looked at Chris.

The little boy smiled at Dean and tapped Wyatt on the shoulder. The five year old put down the shields and walked on down to the stairs.

" They get home pretty early."

" Yeah, if you didn't notice Piper went missing to pick the boys up."

Billie opened a door," This was Phoebe's old room but we took down most of the girlish pink stuff."

" Thank god." Dean muttered.

" What was that?"

" Nothing."

Dean put his bag down. It was going to take a while because usually by now Sam would go out scoping the area for any weird incidents. At night and then again in the morning until at least five or three.

" I'll be downstairs." Billie said as she left and Dean through bags into the dresser but then there were the guns which he and Sam always cleaned at night.

There was a knock on the door.

" Hey, I thought you were-" Dean started when he turned to see his brother," Oh, hey, Sam."

" Don't hey me, Dean. Why'd you accept?"

" What? They were being nice."

" Dean, you know why we can't stay here! That yellow-eyed demon is still out there. I stay in one place and we're dead. Did you see those two kids there! They can be in danger."

" Sam, the yellow eyed demon would expect this city to be the last place to be because it's too close to home."

Sam sighed," God, this isn't about the demon it's about Billie isn't it. Dude, the girl's my age."

" Yeah, but I don't see you making a move for her."

" And you are?"

" I want to. Look, all the girls I've got I'm some different person. Now I'm finally me with a girl who hunts demons."

" She doesn't hunt them. She kills them if they come to her or harm her."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah."

" Dean, look we can't stay."

" Sam, calm down. There are plenty of demons to hunt."

Sam sighed," Oh, lord."

" Hey, heard that." Dean shouted for no reason.

" Ugh, I'm gonna enjoy watching this." Sam whispered walking down the hall and meeting the raven haired child," Hey, Chris."

The child as Billie told him had been talking for a while.

" Hi, Sammy." the child said with a cute voice.

Wyatt came into the hallway and Billie was sitting infront of the tv. The sisters were talking with their husbands in the living room. Sam looked around and smiled. Their lives after the Final Battle was very uneventful and it looked like the Charmed Ones liked it after years of demons. But he looked at Billie and noticed that she was bored and have been until they showed up at the door.

" Hey, Billie." Sam smiled sitting next to her.

She leaned on him," Hey, so how'd you hold up with the Charmed Ones."

" Well, I'm alive aren't I?"

She laughed. But he knew she was a little tired, he could sense it. He got up and set some pillows against the side so that she was able to lie down.

" I guess you're tired. Lean back, relax." he said.

" Thanks, Sam. You're so thoughtful." she smiled her green eyes flashing at him.

Sam glanced around and thought. _When did I notice things about her?_ he thought. He realized that he too had been smiling at Billie. _Oh, shit._ Sam thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Thanks to all the people that reviewed!!!! Luv you all. Now here's the next chapter._**

****

* * *

****

CHAPTER FIVE:

The day went on normal. Soon it was dinner and the remaining Halliwells and the brothers and Billie were at the table athough there wasn't much to talk about. The night went on as planned and Sam noticed the glances that Billie occasionally threw to his brother when he wasn't looking and the glances that his brother threw to her when she wasn't looking. After dinner it was upstairs for the brothers to observe any odd occasions in the newspapers that they had taken from local stands. There was nothing weird as Sam looked up stuff in the paper and then moved to his laptop.

" Anything, Sammy?" Dean asked as he took out the guns and started to clean them for a future hunt.

" Nope, just ordinary murders and killings. Nothing strange not even an attack that's supernatural or thought of as one." Sam replied.

" Why are you only looking at killings and murders?"

" Because most demons now as Dad said which is war are now killing for something and I have no idea what."

There was a knock on the door and the two brothers looked up.

" Hey, Billie." Sam greeted,

" Hi, guys." she smiled," Just wanted to know what you're up to."

" Well, nothing much. There are really no demons to hunt. None that we know of." Dean replied.

" Really, there's at least one demon that wreaks havoc in this local city. Wanna come?"

The two brothers exchanged glances.

" Nah." Sam said," I'm good here. It feels good to rest after being hunted by an elemental demon."

Billie laughed," Alright. And you Dean?"

" I'm up for a hunt." he said as he grabbed a shotgun and some 9mm guns."

" You won't need to be using those." she said.

The two brothers were now confused.

She held up what seemed to be a vial filled with some kind of liquid," Only throw these at the demons." she said.

Dean stared at it," Um, it's a vial."

" No, it's a potion. C'mon you two." she said and guided Dean up to the attic with Sam following.

She took one of the vials and threw it at a mannequin at the far side of the room. The thing exploded into fire before diminishing into nothing. Sam stared and Dean gaped.

" What the hell?" he asked.

" Yeah, thought you guys used some of these." she said.

" Well, not really." Sam came in while Dean stared shocked," We usually use, guns and incantations."

She nodded," Still don't wanna come, Sam?"

" I'm sure expecially with throwing something." he replied," Dean's a good shot."

He left giving his brother a slap on the back," Good luck."

" Shut up, Sam." Dean hissed as Billie and Dean followed and then left.

Sam laughed to himself. He passed up a chance with Billie. That was good, right? he thought to himself. Maybe the more time Dean and Billie spent together they'd be good and the less himself and Billie spent together the more he won't like her and more she won't like him. The plan was good and it seemed to be working.

0oO0Oo0Oo0Oo0o0O0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0O0oO0oO0o0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0oO0OO0O0oO0oo0oO0oO0oO

Dean clenched the vials in his hand. He was carrying two while Billie had a bag.

" Why are we in an alley?" he asked her.

" Common demon hideout." she whispered.

He gave a nod before carefully looking around the corner. There was the demon there with s body at its feet.

" It looks like we haven't got a pack." she whispered as she looked around to but the thing was she was leaning ever so close to him.

He pulled them back as a demon or creature seemed to catch a scent in the air. The two of them eased their breath as they looked around to see that he wasn't looking anymore. And by pack she meant by group of demons.

" Okay, I'll go first." Dean whispered as he turned the corner and called out to the thing.

" Oh, this is really mature, Dean." she hissed.

" Hey, over here!" he called as it looked like the demon were about to eat its prey a young unconscious college student," I taste better!"

" Really mature." she muttered as the demons lunged at him.

He threw one of the potions at the launched one but it swat the thing with its claws and revealed that it was no ordinary demon more like an evil mythical creature. The potion, Billie knew could only work if three were thrown and reached the demon at once. The things pawed at Dean and scratched him on the shoulder.

" Dean!" Billie shouted," Get down!"

Dean dodge rolled to the side as the blood made a trail. Billie threw three potions at once and Dean shielded his face with his arms as the creature exploded with a horrible shriek.

" Dean!" Billie yelled and ran to his side.

She knelt down and touched the paw wound at his shoulder. Her fingers gave no comfort.

" Aah!" Dean muttered as he tried to move," C'mon, let's go get help."

" No, no hospital. Healing." she replied getting an odd stare from him.

" Paige!" Billie shouted into the empty alley.

There was a glitter of white orbs and soon there stood the whitelighter. She stared at the two.

" What are you doing here?" she asked," Did you know that there's some creature loose?"

She looked at the blood and traced the trail to Dean wounded shoulder.

" Billie!" the whitelighter said with a what-did-you-do-now type of voice.

" We went on a hunt." Dean replied," I was itching for something to kill."

Paige stared at the young man," You're pretty rash."

" Yeah." Dean muttered," So they tell me."

She knelt down and held her hands over the wound. She turned to Billie," This didn't work the first time why did you call me?" she asked.

" I don't know." Billie replied," Something just told me to call you."

Dean and Paige stared at her.

" Something told you to call her?" Dean asked, it didn't sound right and it didn't make sense, when he's encountered voices well let's just say it didn't end up-

" I don't know." the girl said as she stood.

The magic wasn't working and Paige was going to confront her charge but Dean stopped her.

" We're gonna be on our way back to the manor. I'll get healed there but let me take care of her." he said already gaining her trust.

The whitelighter nodded to the young demon hunter and orbed away.

" I've got to get used to that." he muttered and turned to Billie.

He walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder," Billie, you alright?" he asked.

She nodded," I'm fine."

" You know when I've encountered people hearing voices it gets tied in with something demonic."

" I know."

" So, that's it? What did this voice tell you?"

" To do anything to save you. Look, I tihnk it's just me. I don't have a lot of friends and the Charmed Ones have told me they've lost several friends in their lives and I don't want to lose any. I mean Iv'e lost my sister."

" Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, again about that." he said already have saying he was sorry at the dinner table with Sam when they had heard what had happened in the final battle.

" Thanks." she muttered.

" Let's get back to the manor. Shall we?" he asked.

She turned to smile at him and then stared at the shoulder wound or the area where there was supposed to be a wound.

" Dean."she said.

" Yeah?"

" What happened to your shoulder?"

He looked to see there were no paw marks but the mark of lion on his shoulder.

" That's pretty demonic." he said and exchanged glances with Billie.

* * *

**_Oo0Oo0Oo0ohhhhhh! What happened to Dean? Anybody want to find out. Then review._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thanks for those that reviewed. Now this chap is gonna be confusing and really weird._**

****

* * *

****

CHAPTER SIX:

" Don't tell Sam." Dean said to Billie.

" What do you mean don't tell your brother? Dean some sort of creature attacked you and now there's no sign of it." she replied as she pulled him toward the car," Look, we need to look up what that thing is and what it can do to it's prey."

She dug her hand into his pocket and pulled out his keys.

" Hey!" he shouted," I'm driving."

" No you're not. God knows what'll happen. Now take the passenger seat." she ordered.

He stared at her with shock it was only because she was attractive that he surrendered.

" Alright, don't tell Sammy I let you drive." he said.

She smiled as they got into the car," Deal and don't tell Sam I was driving."

He stared at her with a query look," What?"

She backed up into the empty street fast and then drove off speeding.

" Holy shit!" he shouted as the car flew forward and on the street," Damn, Billie where'd you learn how to drive?!"

" A family friend." she replied.

" You got your liscense right?" he asked as they soared down the streets which for some reason was empty but he heard no reply he gave a little laugh thinking it was joke," You do have your lisense right?"

She turned to him and smiled.

" Billie!" he yelled as they headed in the direction of the Halliwell manor.

Soon they skid to a stop at the frontage of the house. Dean actually found himself taking deep breaths. She laughed at him.

" I'll teach you how to drive if you want?" she joked but she added some serious tone to it.

He turned to her and laughed.

" I think I can drive." he replied as they got out of the car.

They were met at the door by Sam.

" Hey, guys!" he smiled," Did you enjoy the hunt?"

Dean and Billie smiled.

" The end was really exhilirating." she replied as she passed Sam and went upstairs.

Sam's eyes followed her before he turned to Dean," What did she mean by that?"

" Um, nothing. The demon nearly killed us but with those potions of hers we were able to get rid of the sucker." Dean lied," Look, we have no idea what just attacked us and I think we're gonna need your techno skills."

The brothers went up to the attic where Billie pulled out a large book and laid it on the podium. She flipped through the pages.

" Hey, Sam what website do you use to look these things up?" she asked.

" Oh, just regular sites for the haunted."

" Mm, that's cool. You got a myspace?" she asked.

" Yeah, you?"

" Yeah." she smiled.

Dean stared," Alright, Billie. What was the thing that attacked us?"

She swept through the book until she came to what looked like a lion with some face traits as a human and then the rest of it was totally composed of other animals.

" It was a manticore. But a demonic one." she said.

Sam was on the computer and Billie was scanning the page.

" Anything I can do?" Dean asked.

" Right now?" Bille asked," Rest."

" Why does he need to rest?" Sam asked.

" Well, because he was sort of-" Billie started when Sam got something.

" Hey,um-" he interrupted," You might want to avoid the manticore's claws because if you get scratched you can get some powers such as telekinesis, pyrokenesis, a hell of a lot of kenesises."

" That's not a word, Sam." Dean said as his gaze met Billie's worried one.

" Um, you can't tell the manticore's prey because the wound heals." Sam went on.

" So what's the negativity?" Billie asked.

" Manticore's don't mate. They scratch the next person and they are either set to become a manticore or either they remain human with all these powers. But that all depends on what happens to them in the Castle of Souls. They're taken by these things called Soul Keepers. Once in the so called castle they need to survive and if they are saved by the love of their life-" he started and stared at it," This sounds like a pile of bull. It doesn't even make sense. You see it's usually a guy that gets hurt and the woman is left to save him but the test for them to save them is just strange."

" What is it?" Dean asked.

" In the castle it brings back the dark memory of the supposed saviour for the taken soul. They're to hear the voice of the person and choose who to bring back to earth and-" Sam read," It's a bunch of bull. Anyway, why do you guys want to know. It's not like Dean got gurt."

Sam gave a smile and Dean and Billie gave reluctant ones.

" Yeah, it's not like I got hurt." Dean said.

* * *

**_Writing's gone way down hill. And i've got one thing to say,I'm so sorry._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I am so sorry! I haven't updated in a long time and I am trying to. I am so sorry and I hope that you all that are reading this story aren't mad at me. I've got so many things to do!!! Please, just read the story and I am sorry if it's a little short for you but I wil try to continue this story as soon as possible. _**

****

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN:

" Wait, we're talking about maticores or manticore demons?" Billie asked.

" The difference?" Sam asked back.

" Well from your expertise or mine?"

" Ours." Dean said," And trust me the things we've made are really hard to kill."

" Then how was I able to kill it with three potions?" Billie asked as she closed the Book of Shadows.

" Probably because your magic was just as powerful to kill the sucker." Sam replied," Anyway, this only one breed of manticore there are others that do mate with humans to create human looking offspring and I don't have any information on them. But this manticore thing, infects through claws and hell of a lot of bull-"

" Sam, I was hit." Dean said.

" What?" Sam asked looking up," C'mon stop kidding around-"

" I'm not!" Dean yelled," The son of a bitch manticore thing scratched me."

" No, that would mean that-" Sam started.

" That I'm a dead man." Dean finished.

" Well, not really." Billie came in," Unless you find a girl you formerly loved or something like that."

" That part's a bunch of bullshit." Dean said laughing," Look, I don't fall in love alright? I'm not the kind of guy that sticks to one girl."

Billie stared at him," Why not?"

Dean met her gaze," Maybe I just haven't found the right girl."

She went to the stairs and was about to leave when she turned back," You should start looking." she said as she left.

" Or you should stop." Sam said as she gone.

" What?" Dean said turning to his brother as his gaze had followed Billie out.

" Look, just talk to her." Sam said.

" No." Dean said.

" What? Earlier you were ready to make a move and now you're backing off after another demon attack?"

" It's not only that. I just realized that the demons we face are not like hers. She has powers to blow her demons up but the fuckers we deal with are at least ten times more powerful." Dean paused and sighed," You're right, Sam. We can't stay here. My days are numbered we need to move."

He was about to leave when Sam tried to stop him by putting his hand infront of him but Dean pushed it away to the side. Sam watched his brother leave. Dean really did care for Billie. Sam knew it, but he also meant what he had warned Dean about yesterday. It wasn't safe to stay in one city; but just because it wasn't didn't mean that Dean had to give up the only chance with a girl that knows him for him. Dean's days were numbered and Sam saw a way for him to be saved: Dean and Billie needed to fall for each other. And Sam wasn't the type of person to play matchmaker, but if it meant saving his brother and seeing two people he did care about be happy then he would definitely play cupid. Suddenly it hit him.

" Coop!" he yelled.

There was a low pink shimmer of light and soon, Sam saw Coop standing behind him.

" Jesus!" Sam said turning to see him," You can't appear in front of someone."

" What's wrong, Sam?" Coop asked.

" It's Dean and Billie, I need to know if there's a chance they can fall for each other." Sam said.

" Um, there's a slim chance they won't." Coop smiled.

" What does that mean?" Sam asked.

" Well, Dean and Billie have fallen for each other and that's only me and you that knows that although I bet the others have seen it."

" I've seen it."

" You also like Billie. But I guess you already knew that."

Sam turned to stare at him," Well, I guess being a cupid you'd be able to figure that out. But even though Billie's my age, it's Dean that fell for her first. If he does really love her-"

" Love's about sacrifice and if you're sacrificing love for your brother to have a chance maybe you do love her, too."

" Dean's sacrificing something too and it's not for my happiness. He's sacrificing his life to keep her safe."

Coop's eyes widened," What?! What happened to Dean-"

Sam checked to see if the coast was clear before turning to him.

" Look, Dean was attacked by something earlier. Some breed of manticore that doesn't mate. Some new breed and Dean's soul is to be taken to castle where his fate will be decided. If he falls in love with Billie it means that she can go and save him from the Castle of Souls."

" Did you tell Leo or Piper?"

" No, look. Within a week, Dean's soul is gone. I don't have much time so I need to play matchmaker."

" Sam, you can't do that."

" Why not?"

" Because, if someone else sets up a love connection because it's for the best it's not really love but forced love. I've heard of the Castle of Souls and the test that this saviour is given. Believe me, if you try to set them up, it's not going to work. We just need to give them the time they need to admit their feelings."

Sam reluctantly gave a nod.

" Alright, so what's the plan?"

" You tell Leo and Piper what's going on. I'll tell Phoebe and the others. We'll open as many chances for these guys as we can."

Sam gave a nod.

" So what's the plan?"

Coop smiled," Just go explain to Leo and Piper what's happened to Dean and I'll explain the little love thing."

Coop disappeared in a faint pink light which centered around his ring.

" I've really got to get used to seeing that." Sam muttered to himself as he walked downstairs.

He walked over to Dean's room.

" Look, Dean. We're not leaving." he said.

" Yes, we are." Dean replied.

" Wait, you're leaving?" Bille asked as she came from her room.

" Billie- um-" Dean started as Sam started to back up toward the stairs. He smiled as he got away unnoticed and headed dowstairs to where Piper and Leo were.

" Why?" Billie asked," Is it because of that stupid scratch? Listen to me-"

" No, you listen." Dean interrupted and Billie stopped to look at him," I told you. I'm not the type of person that falls in love."

" Yes, but why? Because you're afraid because of who you are you'd hurt the person you love?" she asked," Is that it? Is that why?"

Dean stared and found that he couldn't answer.

"It's not only because of that. It's because we can't stay in one place for too long." Dean said finding a way to work in Sam's reason.

" Why?" Billie asked not bothering to give another lecture.

" Because there's this yellow-eyed demon that tracks my brother down because Sam's a telepath. We're not safe in place for long."

" This place is protected-"

" This place won't be enough to withstand the powers of Hell. It may be enough to gaurd from the Underworld but even though it may sound alike Hell and the Underworld are not the same."

" How would you know?"

" You can visit the Underworld. If you try to visit hell, believe me you'll never be able to get out unless the Gates of Hell are opened and well it kind of is opened thanks to some other telepath son of a bitch." Dean replied throwing his bag over his shoulder to hang by the strap," This demon's not going to stop until Sam is under his control. Until my time runs up protecting my brother and my friends are right now at the top of my prioroties list."

" Can't you stay at least for one more day?" she asked nearly pleading with him.

Dean stared at her and after a moment threw his bag to the side.

" Alright, one more day." he smiled.

" Thank you." she whispered and hugged him.

He was now so close to her and he was wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He could smell her perfume and a faint scent of flowers in her hair. As she broke the hug and stood a few inches from him, he took her in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

**_It'll take at least a week or two to upload a new chapter. I am sorry for those of you that waited for at least two months!!! I apologize and will do my best to consistently update this story._**

**_-Star_**


End file.
